The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Losers Melees
The Losers Melees of the 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships '''were the fights held after the heats before the finals of the 2011 UK Championships held from the 23rd-24th April in the Premiere Piazza Event Space at the O2 Arena in London. There were three 3-way melees feauturing the robots that finished second in their heats, the winners would go through to the finals to join the other nine qualified robots to make twelve. The battles were held on the 23rd April. Competing Robots The following nine robots fought to try and get another chance to get back in the tournament. *Big Nipper (Seeded 9th) - Beaten in Heat I *Dantomkia - Beaten in Heat C *Disc-Truction! - Beaten in Heat F *Disturbed - Beaten in Heat H *Envy - Beaten in Heat B *Pressure - Beaten in Heat D *Tiberius 4 - Beaten in Heat G *Tough As Nails - Beaten in Heat A *Wilhelm's Scream - Beaten in Heat E Fights Tough As Nails Vs Tiberius 4 Vs Pressure Immediatly as activate was sounded, both Tough As Nails and Tiberius 4 headed right for Pressure. Tough As Nails grabbed Pressures front but Pressure retaliated and flipped the dutch robot away. Tiberius 4 then came in on the side of Pressure and punctured the side panel with its beak and pushed it into Major Damage where it took gave Pressure two hits with the hammer before Pressure escaped the house robot, only to be chased down by Tough As Nails who grabbed Pressure from the back end. After Tough As Nails let go of Pressure to activate the pit, Tiberius 4 came in on Team Wind-Powers robot and put another hole in its side before disposing of it down the pit. Both Tough As Nails and Tiberius 4 drove into and grabbed each other and had a pushing contest for a bit before letting each other go and grabbing each other again. Both robots circled, pushed and pulled each other around the arena in an embrace before eventually letting each other go again for a moment before going back into their embrace and wrestle each other in the last 10 seconds of the fight. The fight went to a judges decision and the judge voted in favour of Tiberius 4. '''Winner: '''Tiberius 4 Big Nipper (9) Vs Wilhelms Scream Vs Dantomkia The battle started slowly with all robots coming out slowly before Dantomkia got a flip on Big Nipper which didn't harm it. Wilhelms Scream then lost one of its wheels leaving it defenseless which resulted in it going down the pit and Big Nipper meanwhile overturned Dantomkia and it found itself stuck on the wall in the corner until it managed to flip itself off. Both robots chased each other around the arena with Dantomkia getting flipped by the arena flipper at one point and Dantomkia managed to flip Big Nipper at one point too. In the last 10 seconds, Big Nipper managed to lift Dantomkia a few times while Major Damage played with Wilhelms Screams wheel putting it on the flipper twice. Meanwhile, after cease had been called, another judges decison was required for the fight and Big Nipper won on Control. '''Winner: '''Big Nipper Envy Vs Disc-Truction! Vs Disturbed As the fight started, Disturbed ran away into the corner with Envy and Disc-Truction! in pursuit. Envy then flipped Disturbed over near the arena wall where it showed no signs of self-righting. After that Envy got underneath Disc-Truction! and threw it all over the arena before attempting to flip it out the arena but failed on all three times before flipping it around again spectacularly. Envy then tried to get Disc-Truction! out the arena again and this time, it succeeded. After putting Disc-Truction! out, Envy preceeded to throw the already immobilised Disturbed out the arena. '''Winner: Envy